ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Plus
Weapon Plus, also known as the Super Soldier Program, is a highly-classified United States government controlled program devoted to creating enhanced super soldiers to fight in wars for the United States Army. Dating back to WWII, the program began with Project Rebirth, the goal of which was to create super soldiers to be deployed against the enemy. The first and only successful super soldier of Project Rebirth was Steve Rogers, a man who would become Captain America. After the assassination of project leader Abraham Erskine, and the loss of the Super Soldier Serum, the Super Soldier Program was disbanded since the process could not be recreated at the time. Its success allowed the concept to grown and expand, becoming the larger operation known as Weapon Plus. While the first installments of Weapon Plus were only a partial success, the latest installments have produced successful enhanced super soldiers. Projects Weapon I Project Rebirth, later known as Weapon I, was a WWII SSR project to create super soldiers and the first iteration of the Weapon Plus program. It began with a collaboration between American, British and German scientists led by Doctor Abraham Erskine. Erskine was employed by the SSR to perfect his Super Soldier Serum in order to breed an army of super soldiers. Steve Rogers was chosen by Abraham Erskine to become the first American super soldier via the Super Soldier Serum. The test was successful, but Erskine was assassinated by HYDRA, and with his death the Super Soldier Serum was lost and the project was disbanded. Blood samples were taken from Steve Rogers by scientists in hopes of recovering the serum, but without Erskine it would take years. Since the success of Project Rebirth, numerous attempts have been made to replicate the Super Soldier Serum and create an army of super soldiers similar to Captain America. Weapon X Weapon X is the tenth iteration of the Weapon Plus program intended to turn willing and unwilling test subjects into living weapons for military purposes. The project often captures gifted and enhanced individuals and experiments on them to enhance their superpowers and also mutates baseline Humans. The mechanism of the Weapon X project was genetic engineering, specifically, creating mutations in normal Humans and enhancing existing mutations. Weapon H The Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, later known as Weapon H, was an attempt to recreate the results of Project Rebirth, started days after the 9/11 attacks by General Thaddeus Ross to create super soldiers to protect the United States. Notable project members were scientists Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. After the project had been going on for a few years, it started to lose much of its funding. Because of this, Banner chose to test the project on himself. Unaware of the true nature of the project, he used a serum similar to the Super Soldier Serum coupled with Gamma Radiation to test on himself. The test resulted in Banner transforming into a large green-skinned being known as the Hulk. After Banner turned back into his normal self, he went on the run for years and was hunted by General Ross. The project ended after Banner became a fugitive, and the last of the project data is owned by Thaddeus and Betty Ross. Project Gladiator Project Homegrown Sym-Soldier Program Category:Earth-SMU Category:Earth-MCU Category:Earth-XCU